The Rising Spark
by KeepingThemAtBay
Summary: The Autobots must either accept it, or deny the truth: the AllSpark survived, along with a certain silver saboteur and long lost friends... T for War and Movie Violence
1. Dark Corners

**Rated T** for War and Movie Violence

**Transformers** belongs to _Hasbro_ and _Paramount Pictures_

Follows Movie-verse and Movie-verse comic lore

These Characters belong to **KeepingThemAtBay **

**Autobots**: Captain Seal Off, Groundblazer, Jez, Ricochet, and Ativi

**Decepticons**: Sawsand, Terrorjack, and Scrap Case

**Humans**: Cody and Shia

* * *

_**Chapter I: Dark Corners**_

* * *

[Communications link inbound… access prevalent]

_The war has raged on for many years, and I see no end to it. It goes on in an endless cycle that eradicates peace. Leaving just the calm between storms. For years, word from Optimus Prime, or even Megatron's plans have not reached us._

_I'm beginning to wonder if we are all that is left in the galaxy. _

_Sentinel Prime has been murdered, Megatron's been missing for millennia, and Optimus Prime left to search for the AllSpark cycles ago. The Decepticon head-honchos are leaving each cycle by the score, meaning something's up and they're getting word about it. Or they have lost hope just like we are close to doing so. The planet is dead, there's nothing left. And I'm beginning to think there is no AllSpark to rebuild our home with. _

_The Wreckers are demanding we leave in the Xanthium soon and find the Autobots in the galaxy. We need more fuel before we fly into space and leave our home behind. And I've made the decision that we will look at the one place that could have another fuel source. _

_Though, it may be very risky. I'm sending my best team to recon it, along with myself. The daunting role of leadership is hard, and I hope I have made the right decision, or lives will be on the line. _

_Captain Seal Off, signing off._

…

At the small Autobot outpost in Tyger Pax, the Wreckers, and Sideswipe were running amok. Roadbuster, and Topspin bellowed with laughter as they dashed down the halls with the silver frontliner in the lead. The base's floor rumbled under their stampeding pedes, causing the doors to rattle on their tracks. They dashed into the loading bay and skidded on the metal floor, sparks flying from beneath their feet.

"Quick mates, this way!" Roadbuster pointed to a stack of crates, the perfect place to hide.

Silent Topspin, and a grinning Sideswipe dove behind them and they waited for their latest prank to go off. "If Prowl comes to scrap our hides, it's on you," Sideswipe said, glaring at the Wreckers.

"You're as guilty as us, you nanny walker," smiled Roadbuster, his blue visor flashing.

"Did you just call me _old_?" asked Sideswipe blankly in his rough-voiced whisper.

Topspin's visor glinted when he looked at Roadbuster, demanding him to answer. The green armored Wrecker had a pondering look on his faceplates as he debated how to answer Sideswipe's question.

"Depends on how you see it mate," he said off-handedly. "Pipe down you slagger, or he's going to find us!"

The group of battle-hardened mechs hid behind the crates like a bunch of girly schoolgirls, not exactly the pristine image of an Autobot. Sideswipe counted down the seconds for their prank to go off. He heard an Autobot walking down the hall where the prank was set up, and he hoped it was the right mech. Or they'd be in trouble.

3…2…1…

_BANG-ZITZZZ…Crash!_

"Primus! Jolt, are you okay?"

Sideswipe stared wide-eyed at Roadbuster and Topspin. The green Wrecker cursed and they slid down further behind the stack of crates. Topspin glared at his fellow Wrecker and Roadbuster rubbed his helm sheepishly. Sideswipe dimmed his spark monogram and he hoped that their unintended suspect would not send them to the brig.

Jolt, the electric blue medic, had fallen on his faceplates when the frontliner's prank went off. It was a simple over charged "popper" grenade for droids; it was reengineered by Topspin so that it'd only short-circuit a mechs circuits for a second though. Sideswipe had also thrown in a miniature paint cannon for the popper, and it just topped it off with a cherry on top.

Ricochet tried to hold back a laugh as he viewed his friend's ruined armor plates. The bright blue metal was splattered with a shade of painful-to-look-at orange. A dire contrast to the blue that was _beyond_ hilarious.

"Wh-w-what was that?" asked Jolt, his vocal processor fritzing out. He looked down at his usually clean, medic standard, and pristine armor plating to find it – for better word – _blotched_.

Ricochet couldn't hold it anymore. He crumbled forward in laughter at Jolt's facial expression. The medic was shell-shocked, and it didn't help that the discharge of electricity had zapped him. Jolt frowned, and then he huffed, a deadly look entering his faceplates. The young medic and electrical specialist jumped to his feet and ran into the loading bay hangar.

"I am going to kill who ever ruined my armor!" he roared. Jolt swept back and forth, looking for hiding places for the culprits who ruined his paint and temporally shorted out his whips. He grumbled loudly about looking unprofessional for an important meeting, and personally skinning the mechs' aft plates with his buzz saw.

Ricochet continued to roll on the floor with laughter and the Wreckers stayed hidden. Jolt was touchy about his paint when on duty, and his electric whips. The medic normally avoided mechs who caused a ruckus (even though he looked for trouble at times), but he could take a prank and just laugh it off. But today, he was looking for a way to impress the ladies, even though he might not realize it but Ricochet noticed. He wanted to make a final impression for them before they left in the Xanthium.

The junior medic continued prowling around; electric whips in hand and buzzing with electricity. The blotched orange paint also seemed to buzz and scream. When the medic couldn't see the culprits - even though he could sense them with his scanners - he stopped for a second, listening to his surroundings.

Then Jolt snapped his whip, and it lashed against a piece of green metal sticking out from behind the crates. Roadbuster jumped with a femme-like yelp and he toppled over the boxes. The Wrecker scrambled to his pedes and held one hand up in surrender while the other rubbed his zapped shoulder. Topspin and Sideswipe, once deciding staying hidden was a mistake, appeared at his flanks.

"Hey mate, it was just a little joke for someone else," Roadbuster tried to explain, but he stopped short at Jolt's glare. "It wasn't just me, mech, it was _these_ bucket heads too."

Roadbuster pointed over his shoulder to the other frontliner's, but they quickly stepped to the side with a whistle, letting him take all the blame. "Thanks for the support you nanny walkers…" Roadbuster grumbled.

Jolt charged up his whips with anger. But Ricochet quickly sobered up and he moved to intercept him before the medic actually injured someone. "Jolt. That's enough mech. Remember the rules apply to you to, even if you are a medic. _Autobots are to not engage in a standoff –under: pranks, disputes, or boredom -unless on the training field with clearance_, compute?"

The medic huffed and shared a glare at his friend. He discharged his whips and let them retract back into his wrists. "Put aside rules, just let me take him on this _one time_. He's caused enough trouble for me, and I've had to fix _his_ dents when _he_ gets in a quarrel."

Ricochet rolled his optics. "Maybe next time toolbox," he then clapped Jolt on the shoulder. "We're late for the meeting. No one's going to care what you look like, Pit, Prowl's came in pink before too."

The mech started to push Jolt towards the door. "Besides, it just a base meeting. No Optimus Prime, no Metrotitan reporting. You'll be fine."

Jolt protested under his breath, but let his friend lead him away from the frontliners. Roadbuster visibly deflated when the agitated medic left with the black and orange soldier. Topspin up slapped Roadbuster in the back of the helm and glared at the boisterous green Wrecker while yelling at him over the radio waves. Roadbuster glared back and then the two Wreckers engaged in a quick stand off.

"I swear, some day's he worse than Ratchet," Sideswipe said, referring to Jolt and being oblivious to the commotion behind him. Roadbuster and Topspin were rolling on the ground, throwing punches in a brotherly matter. "The Hatchet rubs off on his apprentices a little to much…"

Ricochet and Jolt made their ways towards the debriefing room. Ricochet constantly reassured his friend that he looked fine. He even tried complimenting Jolt's new orange blotches, but they both knew that it wasn't pretty, at all. The electric specialist was still upset and angry, but duties were calling and he could not go and retouch his paint. They entered the debriefing room and stood at attention until the meeting commenced.

Prowl stood in front of everyone. First-Aid, Leadfoot, Seal Off, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Jolt, and Ricochet, along with a few other mechs, listened intently as Prowl directed the meeting. Seal Off stepped forward at one point and proposed that they would soon be leaving in the Xanthium to head after Optimus and his team. Prowl was reluctant at first, but First-Aid and Leadfoot also said it was the best tactic at the time.

The small base at Tyger-Pax had a variety of mechs, ammunition, resources, and ships hidden away from the war. And having the crewmembers of the Xanthium leave would only be a slight diminishing in the ranks at the Autobots hideout. Seeing how the Decepticons were leaving by the score, and the battles heading towards other planets – which the Autobots wished would not have happened - Prowl agreed that the Xanthium could disembark.

Then the meeting ended with all business concluded. Seal Off quickly organized his team of Skids, Mudflap, Groundblazer, Ativii, and Ricochet to head to Simfur where they would pick up additional fuel. The Wreckers – Leadfoot, Topspin, and Roadbuster – with Sideswipe and Jolt were to tend to the spaceship.

"Stay out of trouble Ricochet, because you're a magnet for trouble," Jolt said smugly as he observed his friend.

Ricochet turned to his friend and smiled. "You say that as if you know it's true?"

The young medic scoffed and shook his helm. "You and I both know that I know it's true. You're a magnet, both literal and physically. Keep safe, mech."

"You too toolbox. Don't let those Wreckers throw you in the deep end, they're anxious to head to battle again. It's been to quiet and tense around here."

"I'll watch my back, just make sure to watch yours."

"Will do Jolt, will do."

Little did the two friends now, that this would be their last goodbye. Ricochet stepped on the hover transport, and then he was off with the recon team to the temple of Simfur.

…

The transport touched down.

Clouds of dust and debris blew up from beneath the broad deck of the transport and its thrusters. The lights on deck flashed as Seal Off piloted the craft to rest in the opening space before the temple.

Simfur, the once hidden city where the All Spark was uncovered, stood in ruin. The tossing possession between Decepticon and Autobot forces did not treat it well, a consequence because of war. The sloped metal walls of the temple were charred with blaster fire and broken in through impact. Glass and dead mechs were scattered across the torn plaza, broken and lifeless. Dried energon stained the ground beneath the transport, the records of the battles and prisoner executions that had taken place.

The metal spires of Simfur no longer gleamed, and the life giving influence no longer pulsed; all power to the city was cut off and silent. Like the grave it was.

Seal Off was a tall mech with silver and gray platting. His icy blue optics were shrouded under the brim of his helm, but they still casted their bright light. He powered down the open-top transport and faced his crew.

Groundblazer was a small, but well built mech with silver and black armor. His helm bore a large scar through the metal that matched the one on his chassis. His optics were hidden behind a visor band also, a result from a battle injury. The intimidating mech was actually quite kind and fun when you got to know him, regardless of appearance.

Skids and Mudflap, the split spark twins, stood at attention. They were a bright green and an orange red colored mechs. The small minibots goofed around a lot, but they were useful in battle when it came down to distractions and tight spaces. Or distractions _in_ tight spaces, either way.

The last members of the recon team were Ricochet and Ativii.

Ricochet was standard height, with black and orange paneling. He had long limbs and wide servos. His bright blue optics cut through the dark and a set of powerful headlights rested on his chest. Ativii was the second smallest of the group, just a few feet taller then the twins. She wasn't the curviest femme, but here frame was built to be strong and slightly stocky. It made her stronger than the slender femme models and more disguisable as a small mech in battle. Her coloring was an aqua green also. Ricochet was her teammate, and they were ready for this mission.

Seal Off clasped his servos behind his back and addressed the crew. "You all know the mission, we're here looking for fuel cells and anything else out of the ordinary. Take what you need for the Xanthium, and the Xanthium only. Personal mission get you killed by the Decepticons, sorry to say, but it's logic."

Groundblazer and Ricochet chuckled at their commander's statement, trying to ease the tension. Seal Off then produced a holographic map of Simfur and began pointing out locations. It was out dated, but it held the basic layout of the place.

"Skids, Mudflap, you are with me. We'll be checking out the corridors. Groundblazer, you're with Ricochet and Ativii, and in charge. Keep comm link systems open and dispose of any 'cons as quickly as you can. If you're overrun, hit tail and ride the wind faster then Blurr, compute?" The crew nodded. "Well then, disperse!"

The group scattered and formed their triangular recon formations. Groundblazer entered before Seal Off with his team members. His chest lights blazed with white light as they entered the deserted temple. Shimmer of white dust outlined the beams as they cut through the broken walls and debris. The temple was in good shape, somewhat. The halls were scattered with broken wires, toppled boxes, and twisted metal. But it still was maneuverable and appeared to be safe from crashing down on them.

Groundblazer activated his shoulder mounted cannon and a one servo pulse cannon. Ricochet onlined his arm mounted combat gun while Ativii pulled out her gleaming cybertanium short swords. The edges glowed a blue orange, like a flame. They moved forward, ready and alert.

Seal Off's group followed behind them and then headed off to the other direction. The commander had to bark at Skids when he started to poke at a delicate pillar of glass and wires, and the mech jumped away when Seal Off threaten that it would squish him like an insectacon. The commander grumbled to himself and they moved down the corridor, his weapons ready and alert.

Groundblazer moved forward softly, Ativii and Ricochet behind him and in position. Their lights illuminated their path and they ghosted along the dark halls in tandem. "The All Spark room should be this way," he said quietly.

The moved down a maze of corridors that was wide and spacious, meant for mechs bigger than themselves. A shaft creaked suddenly, echoing all around them. The Autobots moved as one, ready and alert, their backs pressed together. When the sound stopped, and no attack followed, they relaxed somewhat.

Ativii vented as she tried to cool her frame. "This is going to kill me, I know it. The suspense, I mean," she said quietly in a mere whisper. Ricochet nodded his helm and they continued in line with Groundblazer.

Then they came across a huge doorway. The large sliding doors had been thrown off their tracks and the metal panels convexed in the middle. As if someone, or something, had tried ramming through them to get what was inside.

The silver and black mech squeezed past the hole in the door and scouted out the room. When his headlights rested upon a square spiral staircase, he paused in his searching and beckoned his comrades to come forward. Ativii stepped from behind Groundblazer. Her shoulder-mounted searchlight outlined his frame then what was in front of him. She paused and paid reverence to the sight and bowed down to one knee.

This was the AllSpark room, the place where their life-giving source had rested for many millennia.

The large room was at the center of the temple. The plateau shaped temple's walls soared overhead with cracked and broken skylights in the roof. The bronze walls gleamed a sickening bronze-blue because of the night sky's blue nebula that surrounded Cybertron. The thick metal ring in the center of the room shined a rich brown beneath the turning staircases. Power cells and other mechanisms were lined together inside the ring, but they were dark and quiet with the absence of its life source. The AllSpark was no longer providing energy to Cybertron, and the planet was dying because of it.

"Do you hear that?" asked Ativii.

"Hear what?" countered Groundblazer. The setting had him on edge, a feeling he did not like, and he didn't want to take any chances. The mech glanced at the dusty femme from the corner of his optic hesitantly.

"The voices. They're saying something…" she gazed off, looking at the vacant lot where the AllSpark once stood. Her swords lowered towards the ground when she concentrated harder to hear the whispers in her audios.

"I'm not hearing anything," huffed Groundblazer. "It's just the wi-"

"I hear it too." Ricochet cut in. He unconsciously dimmed his headlights as he listened too. The mech and femme moved closer, leaving Groundblazer behind and looking confused.

The team leader shrugged it off. Groundblazer moved towards the bronze ring on the floor, searching for a fuel cell that was left behind or still active. The warrior lifted a warped piece of metal to reach the energy source his scanners were picking up. Groundblazer shoved the piece to the side and a dim red glow casted his faceplates. He smiled to himself when his scanners recognized the item in front of him; it was a fuel cell and a large one at that. The sucker was packed tight, meaning it held enough energy to power their ship alone.

Groundblazer pulled out the fuel cell and carried the large black and red lined canister in his servos. "Hey guys I found one!" he shouted. He stopped when he noticed his comrades were no longer staring and mumbling, but their armor was bristled and tight with fear… concern… hesitation…?

Ativii turned to him and called to him through the comm link to be quiet.

_:What is it this time? More voices?:_ commed Groundblazer sarcastically. One of these ghosts must have said something to spook the bots. Eh, they were always weird.

_:No, it's a Decepticon.:_

Groundblazer paused, not expecting that answer. _:A Decepticon? Are you sure, you haven't exactly been up on you're a-game lately.:_

A deep, rolling chortling filled the room, causing all the Autobots to freeze. It was sinister and sent chills through your stocks and shafts. Ricochet powered up his combat gun and Groundblazer whipped out his cannons. He dropped the fuel cell to balance against the rim of the bronze metal ring and he planted himself in front of it, Groundblazer was not going to let this Decepticon have it.

"You Autobots are really dumb. Microchip and rust riddled processor heads," the jeering evil voice rolled in the room. It was dark and rough, the tone made the simple insult come out viler than it should be.

The Decepticons large, pointed, and winged silhouette appeared in the doorway, blocking out the dim nebula light. Vermillion optics flashed and highlighted the sharp edges of the mech's face.

"I'll make this quick, for my sake." The Decepticon said like he was bored. Then the sound of a charging up cannon filled the room and a yellow glowing barrel fired at the bots.

…

"How many times do I have to tell you, you nut filled processor glitches? _Stay in line_!"

"But Seal Off, we're just practice our moves."

"Yeah, there ain't any Decepticons around here. So why can't we just play ninja for a bit?"

Seal Off vented harshly and grumbled under his breath. He just had to be stuck with these two bolt-for-brains. He _was _going to bring a Wrecker, Sideswipe, Groundblazer and Ricochet. But _no, _Sideswipe literally threw these two at him for him to take, grumbling about a medical check-up. The Wrecker's simply were "busy" fixing the Xanthium, again, and Ativii demanded that she was to come with them. Against his orders for the others to come, Seal Off still ended up with the dumb bots (the twins). What else was he to expect with being appointed the noncommissioned leader and captain of the Xanthium?

"One things for certain, I can beat you anytime at being ninja."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"I sure can too! And I'll prove it to you!"

That's it he'd had enough. Seal Off whipped around and fired a shot down the hall, right between the twin's heads. They ducked in cover at the cannon shot and peered behind their servos, hoping this time he wouldn't hit them. "I said: _Shut. Up._ Or you're going to give away our positions!" The captain huffed and glared at the two of them. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourselves killed yet."

"Well, it's just our mad ninja skills Sealy. There ain't no stopping us," said Mudflap then he struck a pose with Skids right behind him.

Seal Off grumbled under his breath again, this time about nicknames. The sound of gunfire suddenly caught his audio. He held up a hand, signaling for them to stop. The blind Twins didn't see the signal and promptly bumped into Seal Off, but he ignored their idiotic-y this time so that he could pinpoint the sound.

Suddenly, another wave of sound came crashing from the center of the temple. Close to where Ricochet, Groundblazer, and Ativii should be in the temple. Seal Off pulled his sword out and looked over his shoulder, "Come and prove to me that you are these 'ninjas.'" He then loped down the hallway, flying around corners to head to the fight.

"Should we follow him Skids?" questioned Mudflap when Sealy charged off. It wasn't really a standing order, so they _could_ ignore it.

"What do you think Mud'? I'm not going to stand here looking like a bunch of rollie pollies!" The green twin transformed his servo into a cannon with a comical sound. He then charged off down the hall with Mudflap right on his tail.

"For the Autobots!"

"Woo-hooo!"

* * *

_**[6-1-13]KTABay:** _Here's the first chapter to _The Rising Spark. _The timeline takes place about a couple decades after Optimus has left to go find the All Spark on Earth. Since they are traveling in their transition pods, it'll take them a while to cross the vast expanse of space. And it would be about four decades before the Autobots reach earth, so near the time the All Spark is discovered by Sector Seven. Even though Cybertron is far away from Earth, the second wave of Autobots will get there extremely quickly because they will already be basically en route. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next update. :D


	2. Thunderclouds

Seal Off, Groundblazer belong to** KeepingThemAtBay  
**

**Deadguy and Cannonfodder are real characters apart of the Transformer Movie comics.**

**A/N:** _Sorry for such a gap in the updating. I've been busy with youth programs, a new summer job, yard work, and 4th of July stuff. Along with re-writing 5 chapters of Least Expected so that it flows much smother. That will be updated in the oncoming weeks. _

_Also this chapter could have been split, but I want to get through this prologue so we can reach the real story and struggle. And you guys just get more words to digest. Thanks for sticking along for the ride. _

_KTABay_

* * *

**Chapter II: Thunderclouds**

* * *

She didn't remember much. The battle went all to quickly for her processor to render. There was pain… light… and vermillion optics. It was confusing and so loud, she remembered. Then, then she was _flying_.

…

The black and white Second-in-command stood ramrod straight with blunted clawed servos clasped behind his back. Prowl studied the primitive monitors in front of him, checking in their statistics into his battle computer when needed. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were monitoring the terminals and going over the data this shift in the control room. And Prowl still refused to take a break when they insisted, he always was the workaholic.

A lean, purple mech named Deadguy and the sturdy and built up Cannonfodder walked through the sliding doors of the command post. They stopped behind the SIC at an appropriate distance, waiting to be addressed. Prowl's doorwings flinched briefly at their presence and he glanced at them from the corner of his optic.

"Deadguy, Cannonfodder, do you have something to report?" asked Prowl in his ever cool toned voice.

Cannonfodder stood back as Deadguy stood straighter when he addressed their commander. "Yes, Prowl. We are receiving a distress signal from the Southern Grid. Transport HC-23."

Prowl turned to face them, a calculating look in his deep blue optics. "Has Seal Off's team checked in from the Simfur expedition yet?"

"No sir," Cannonfodder answered. "They have not checked in and the hovercraft's identification match up."

The black and white mech turned to Smokescreen, and the mech looked up when he sensed the SiC's optics on him. "Smokescreen, you will take Deadguy and Cannonfodder along with Topspin to Seal Off's last coordinates," he turned to face the two Autobot soldiers. "I believe that our comrades have been attacked."

…

Seal Off coughed loudly as he tried to clear his vents from the dust that had collected in them. Warnings popped in front of his vision but he brushed them aside with a mental hand, knowing the damage was already great. His audios still rang with the sound of gunfire, and he felt numb all over. Which was not a good sign medically.

Flickering icy blue optics surveyed the damage to his frame. His entire right leg was torn off and it was sparking and occasionally leaking energon through a ripped line. His had crushed chest plates and his helm felt like it been snapped to the side, repeatedly, which resulted in his vision out of focus to far away objects.

Other damage to his frame was calling a look over, but he didn't want to see the sickening sights anymore. He'd never been this damaged before in ages. Seal Off lay back with exhaustion overtaking his frame and shaking vents to try to cool his core.

Seal Off knew the Decepticon that attacked them; his name was Thundercracker. Unwillingly, a replay of the battle began in his processor and the battle overtook his inner thoughts. Thundercracker took down Groundblazer in seconds after he had finished his jibe, but the young mech got up with a heavy limp in his movements. Ativii and Ricochet attacked next, their flawless grace was like liquid amidst the flashing lights from cannon fire. Then the twins came rushing in, but Skids and Mudflap tripped and they rolled across the All Spark room to crash into Thundercracker's pedes. Their clumsiness -surprisingly- saved Ativii from a point-blank shot to the head. Seal Off smiled mentally at their bravery and courage, even when caught by surprise, his team had_ fought on_.

Then, as soon as he thought they had the battle under control. Thundercracker called in his drones, the Dreadwings. The large, flight capable, and heavily armored single optic drones quickly took out all of them. They were faster than the partly sentiment drones the Autobots had, and it puzzled Seal Off because he thought they were real bots until his scanners told him otherwise. Then his thoughts returned to the memory; with bending metal, flashing pain, and cries of fear, Seal Off watched his team be knocked out and picked off one by one. There was a crushing fear at the sight of how easily they had gone down, and it came back to him full force.

A Dreadwing swooped Skids and Mudflap into the sky, their cannons doing little against the thick drone's armor. Ativii took a swipe to the back of the helm, immediately putting her into stasis. Thundercracker picked her up with a crushing grip, and he raked his claws against an advancing Ricochet who charged at the seeker from behind. A drone then grabbed him by the neck and snapped his knee bolts with a swift kick. Ricochet's squealed and he was on the ground in withering pain. The Dreadwings beat him around until Thundercracker ordered the drones to pick up his injured frame. He was then flown into the sky with dangling broken legs and fearful flickering optics. Ricochet never had feared for his life so greatly.

Seal Off could not remember what happened to Groundblazer after that. The captain cursed their luck and he tried to find a solution in his slowing processors. But he couldn't see one. Now the Autobots would be stuck in Tyger Pax for who knows long. Being trapped underground on the outskirts of the destroyed city was risky as it is, and they needed to leave to find Optimus and provided back up and regroup.

His optics became focussed on his surroundings for once. He felt a piercing piece of metal was dig into his shoulder-blade from the bronze ring he was against. Two of the three doors to the room were caved in and shafts of deep blue light painted the floor from the Energon Nebula, creating a depressing landscape. Cables sparked from the ceiling and walls, sending showers of yellow sparks dancing across the floor and flashes of light. Dust and smoke from cannon fire hovered near the floor and the particles send his damaged sensors off the charts.

Then in the quiet silence, there was crashing in front of him and the gray mech tensed up. And his chest protested at the movement. He tried to say something, to warn the intruder away, but his vocalizer only admitted soft sparks and garbled words.

Suddenly, there was a cracked blue visor in front of him and the captain breathed a sigh of relief. Black and silver armor melted away from the shadows and the blue nebula's light gleamed against the lacerated armor. Groundblazer collapsed on his knee in front of the broken Captain, and painful wheezes rushed through his vents. Seal Off cringed at the sound of broken vents, if they clogged up now, Groundblazer would be in big trouble.

"Go-good. Yo-you're alive," Groundblazer wheezed out. He fell forward, but caught himself with a servo with missing fingers. Groundblazer's engine coughed and choked violently. The mech started to hack and red energon splattered across the floor.

"So…are…you…" Seal Off managed to say. He shuttered his optics painfully and held his intakes as a wave of processor numbing pain washed over his frame. When it passed he let go a stuttering intake and started to shut off sensory intakes to help with the processor ache.

Groundblazer straightened so he was off his hands, but still on his knee bolts. He wiped away excess energon from his mouth with a sparking left wrist and spoke with a raspy voice. "I've con-contacted the Autobots through our-our trans…ports beacon system. They sh-sh-should be here shortly."

"Hope…so…," whispered Seal Off and he off-lined his optics. Hopefully the cut off visual sensory will help with the pain, he thought.

"No!" cracked Groundblazer's voice. "You have to stay with me Captain, keep your optics open!" The black mech jumped forward to shake Seal Off's frame, but he stopped from doing that when he saw the real damage to the chest plates.

They were completely caved in, and it looked like a giant fist had bashed them in and hot steam was rising from the vents due to a leak in the hot core. Blue energon clumped together and slowly slid down the metal plates like sludge from wounds beneath his collar struts. The slow leaking wounds meant his energon pump was damaged and could not move the fluids through his frame continuously.

He was no medic, but he knew the damage was bad.

"I have to get you a stimulator," cursed Groundblazer. He jumped to his pedes and ignored the lightning like pain that flashed up his leg struts. "Don't off-line on me now Sealy."

Groundblazer hobbled through the wreckage of the All Spark room, looking for the red fuel cell he had found earlier. Luckily it wasn't to far away and the soldier rolled it over to gain access to the port values on in. Groundblazer rummaged through his subspace pockets – that thankfully hadn't shut down due to emergency energy-saving – and pulled out a syringe that he had in there.

"It's not clean, but it'll do," he muttered. He then plunged the needle into the export value and drew the thick and highly concentrated energy fuel from the cell. Red glowing fuel glowed brightly in the syringe and then he hobbled over to Seal Off.

"This may hurt a bit, but it'll keep you alive," he told Seal Off. He then plunged the needle into the captain's jugular line. The gray mech tensed and his gears whined with pain, but Groundblazer sighed in relief when his wounds began to leak easier. His fuel pump was back online!

Seal Off's optics flashed online and he looked at Groundblazer with stimulated energy. The black mech read the message in his captain's face and he answered for him. "The fuel from the fuel cell will keep your processor online and help stimulate your nannites for repairing ruptured lines. Your fuel pump was off-line and I had to jumpstart it or you would have died from lack of energon flow. It isn't much, and could be highly dangerous but it'll keep you online for a bit longer. At least until help arrives."

Seal Off nodded slowly and his frame relaxed. Groundblazer huffed and lay back with the captain against the bronze ring. Seeing that they had nothing to do but wait, he then began to talk to Seal Off about anything besides their predicament. He talked about a femme he once tried to court and why he joined the Autobots, anything to help ease the time and keep both of them awake until help arrived.

…

Smokescreen piloted the craft through the wreckage of Simfur. The bright spotlights at the front of the search and rescue craft cut through the darkness like white swords. Topspin stood at the stern of the open-topped aircraft, his weapons out and the safety off. Deadguy who was on the deck, quickly rummaged through the medic case he was given, checking supplies for the fourth time already. And Cannonfodder watched the sky with careful optics, looking for a Decepticon ambush.

Topspin pointed out the temple when it came into view, and Smokescreen quickly plotted a path through the destruction with Topspin's notes sent via comm link. "Turning to starboard!" called out Smokescreen so he could swerve around an obstacle. The craft swooped right and the occupants held on as the deck tilted with the thrust. He then pulled back on the rudder and the craft slowed down once they hit a clearing in front of the temple.

Cannonfodder and Topspin vaulted over the railing and they quickly took up positions near the gangplank. Deadguy pieced together his kit and Smokescreen waited for him before they disembarked and then Autobots moved towards the doors of the temple.

Topspin entered first with his headlights blazing. They quickly moved through the temple and had to work their way around a few spots to get towards the central room. The halls were far more debris filled now then they were when Seal Off's teams passed through. Deadguy and Cannonfodder kept sharing looks with each other as the wound through the corridors; the damage to the once sacred place was immense. Hopefully they would find anyone alive in the wreckage.

"Did you hear that?" asked Cannonfodder. He could hear the sound of a raspy voiced mech talking sluggishly echo against the halls. It seemed close, but just out of reach.

"It's coming from this way!" Deadguy yelled and then he dashed down a corridor that lead directly into the center room of the temple. "Seal Off! Groundblazer!"

Smokescreen ran after him with Topspin and Cannonfodder at his heels. They had to quickly duck under a fallen beam the smaller Autobot slid under and skidded on their feet to miss a shower of hot sparks and molten steel in the doorway. Smokescreen's spark clenched at the sight of the room and their injured comrades. Deadguy was already by Groundblazer, trying to get him to look at him.

"Groundblazer, can you hear me?" he asked the delirious mech. He shined a flashlight into the mech's visor, trying to get a response out of him.

"Deadguy, ain't I glad to see you," he smiled softly, cracked blue visor dim.

Deadguy vented and he quickly began to do some basic field repairs. "You've lost a lot of energon. I'm no medic, but the damage's deep. When did Seal Off go offline?" he asked quietly.

"Seal Off isn't offline, Deadguy. He's awake," said Smokescreen. Seal Off on-lined his optics to see who the voices belonged too and he slowly nodded towards the commander of the rescue mission. Smokescreen knelt to the captain and ran a quick scan over his frame. "Groundblazer, what's this substance in his lines? It's a highly concentrated dose of some kind of fuel."

Topspin walked by with a large black and red glowing fuel cell in his servos. Smokescreen looked at it and he connected the dots. "You used the fuel cell as a stimulator? Smart, it probably is what is keeping you online Seal Off. Let's get them back to the transport."

Topspin and Cannonfodder carried Seal Off while Deadguy and Smokescreen moved Groundblazer back to the transport. It was a hassle, but they eventually moved the injured bots through the wreckage. The basic purple field medic swiftly started to do field repairs on Seal Off after he had finished Groundblazer on the transport, and the young bot chattered away, trying to keep the captain awake. Smokescreen was getting ready a video transmission to Prowl and he needed one mech from the attack at least functional so they could get answers. That's why Groundblazer was patched up first.

"Smokescreen to base, do you copy?" he asked the transmission. Static met his reply but it soon cleared up to show Prowl with Bluestreak and Jolt at his flanks.

"_Prowl here. We read you rescue team."_

Groundblazer hobbled up to Smokescreen with a makeshift crutch under his arm. "This is Smokescreen from the Simfur rescue team, we have successfully found Captain Seal Off and Groundblazer from the recon team. Ricochet, Skids, Mudflap, and Ativii are still missing." He finished with a note of sadness to his voice.

Smokescreen watched the dreaded realization spark through all of their optics, especially Jolt's.

"_Any evidence that connects to their disappearance?" _asked Prowl.

"I have Groundblazer here, he will explain what happened," Smokescreen stepped to the side for the black mech.

Groundblazer processor started to spin, so he decided to get right to the point "Thundercracker intervened in the mission. He attacked us and we thought we had it in the bag. Until his drones showed up and took the missing mechs and femme captive."

"_What was their status when taken captive?" _asked Prowl. Decepticons were known to remove dead Autobots off the battle field for dishonorable reasons. Reasons like target practice or vile medical experiments or for spare parts.

"Yes. They were all taken alive, but heavily injured," said Groundblazer gravely. The mechs on his transport listened with dread eating at their sparks. "He could have slaughtered them, but that Decepticon chose not to. I can think of a few reasons why. But the mission always comes first. We were able to successfully obtain a large enough fuel cell to power the Xanthium." He finished his report, and a sudden wave a nausea overcame him. Groundblazer clutched his helm. He suddenly felt very faint and the injured mech tipped over.

"Groundblazer!"

The mech's systems plummeted into emergency stasis and Smokescreen laid him on the deck. Prowl over the videoconference looked slightly startled but then he reined in his fright and asked Jolt to do a run down.

"_Smokescreen, get him laid out and get a stimulator in him. By the looks of it his intakes are failing and his spark rate's reaching a dangerous parameter,"_

"Yeah! I can see that!" Smokescreen started to pry open Groundblazer's chest plates to get to his internal workings so that Deadguy could get to them. They needed a jump-start, and now!

"_Med bay will be ready when you get here! Keep their spark rates up, I'll be in touch via comm link!"_

Then the transmission link was cut.

"Cannonfodder get us to base NOW! Deadguy, I need your help here!" ordered Smokescreen.

The purple Autobot jumped over and began to work furiously on Groundblazer's chest to try and unclog a intake his scans were indicating. Topspin was keeping tabs on Seal Off while the field medic worked furiously to free the passageway. Cannonfodder pushed the throttle forward and the wind started to whip against their frames painfully.

"I don't understand!" shouted Deadguy. The intake was cleared, but Groundblazer was still declining. "He was fine minutes ago!"

"Well he isn't now. Do what Jolt's telling you, but keep him alive!"

Deadguy started to feel the panic settle in. He might not be able to keep these guys online until they reached base. Then a whole team of Autobots would be wiped out in one orbital cycle. And part of it could be because of him.

His spark clenched at the thought of having a comrade die at his servos.

* * *

The med bay was oddly quiet. It was a drastic change to what it had been just hours before. Not even the ceiling fans that constantly hummed could chase away the crushing silence and grief.

Jolt's black digits tapped at the medical berth in front of him. The cold, movable table-bed was still slick with drying energon from a dead comrade._ A dead comrade._ Jolt's digits stilled and he stared at the berth with dim optics and a tight spark. _A dead comrade._ His digits tightened into a fist and a low angry growl came from his engine.

_Dead comrades. Dead friends_. And he could do… _nothing_.

"There wasn't much you could have done, Jolt," said a voice behind him. It was quiet and calm, a voice that was trying to reassure him.

"There is _always_ something I could have done, First-Aid."

First-Aid walked closer until he was standing in front of Jolt from across the berth. The red and white medic looked tired and defeated; due to the long hours they just pulled trying to save their comrades but had ended in failure. His visor had yet to be cleaned from the dust that had settled on it and his face guard was still splotched like the rest of his armor. First-Aid sat down the welder he was holding and placed his servos on the berth.

"Yes, there is always something you could have done. But it was their time to go, Jolt. We don't live forever," said the quiet medic.

Jolt's fist tightened more and he shuttered his optics tightly. "And what about Ricochet, or Ativii? Did they deserve to die?" He spit out. His processor cycled faster, thinking about his best friend at the hands of a power craving mech. Thundercracker was an predictable Decepticon that took joy in causing fear in others. Rumors had been flying around that he was building an army for Lord Megatron, or himself. And his processor tortured him with the ideas of what could happen to his dear friend.

"We don't know if they are deadspark Jolt. They could be very much alive, fighting to live another day. Ricochet is a strong mech; he would not leave you behind that easily Jolt. Not his best friend," said First-Aid, staring intently at the blue and black medic. After a few minutes of painful silence, he spoke again. "I know what you are thinking Jolt. You're blaming yourself for the death of Seal Off and Groundblazer and the loss of your friends. It is out of our hands now, and you must prepare to board the Xanthium. Get some recharge, it'll help sooth your circuits."

Jolt slammed his servo into the berth and shot up, anger and hatred crackling through his circuits. "How can I rest when my friends are out there, in danger and at the hands of a mad mech?! How can I just sit idle by as Autobot after Autobot comes in injured and fighting for life when _we_ _just_ _sit_ _here_?" The cycles of sitting and waiting for injured comrades to walk through the med-bay doors had finally broken his calm and sometimes flamboyant composer. Raw anger and hatred for the Decepticons was fueling his outbreak. He'd lost his best friend from the start of the war to an ambush attack, and lost someone who was becoming very dear to him.

First-Aid's composer also began to crack. His processors strained and bent up emotions threatened to break out. He straightened and his visor flashed. "This is our position! We are _medics, _Jolt. We help those in need and don't rush out into danger and try to get ourselves off-lined! We keep those who risk their lives daily, o_n-line!_ We do not need to do no more. This is what we are made to do. Optimus and Ratchet would want us to stay here and _help._"

Jolt leaned towards the senior medic, his bright blue optics cracked with electricity, hurt, and fury. "But they aren't here, are they First-Aid? Our leaders have abandoned us! You see it in Prowl's optics; you see it in the Wrecker's and Sideswipe's. You see it in _everyone's_. We haven't heard _any _morsel of news or information from Optimus and his team in years! It's a lost cause, this war. But we need to keep fighting on. It's time that we go out into space and search for the All Spark ourselves. At least then we are doing _something_," Jolt vented and tried to rein in his anger. The blue medic calmed down somewhat and he turned away from First-Aid and continued in a much quieter voice. "Ativii once told me something. A concept I have taken much to spark. She said, 'You do what's right to survive, if it's for your survival or others. And sometimes that means taking matters into your own servos.' Her field reports show this, and she is very good at understanding the concept."

"You speak of her very highly Jolt," First-Aid noticed. All hints of anger slowly disappearing and the rant had helped him calm down. "You have feelings for her don't you?"

Jolt stared at the wall quietly. The panels sticking from his back shifted downward as his spark spun in his chest. He'd only recently gained feelings for the teal green femme, but he denied the feelings in his spark, at least, until he learned of her capture by the wretched Thundercracker.

First-Aid watched the young medic in front of him. And he reflected on Jolt's life, or at least what he has told him. Jolt was young when Ricochet and he joined the Autobots. They were simple soldiers, ground force attackers and back up units. Then Ratchet saw the chance to recruit the blue mech to train to be a medic, since he had the skills and a unique electric ability that could help greatly in the medic field and the number of medics in the force was small. Jolt's past before the war was dim to First-Aid, but he knew the mech in front of him had almost polar like personalities: serious and quiet at one point, and then looking for trouble and jumping before thinking the next.

The red and white medic began to worry for his fellow medic. Loosing those closest to you was always a heavy blow, and Jolt may be suffering from the truth that his support in life was truly gone. And that could change a mech for good.

"What are you going to do now then?" asked First-Aid. He picked up the welder and on the berth and walked around it to stand by Jolt.

Even though Jolt didn't have lip plates like most mechs, First-Aid could see the smile behind the face guard. "This is what I'm going to do," he flicked his wrists and a metal prong slid out of each wrist joint. The prongs sparked with blue lightning and First-Aid took a step back from the thick currents circling the whips and prongs. He didn't want to be come a conductor for the volts to pass through.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked First-Aid as he studied the new addition with a bright visor.

Jolt shrugged. "I've been working on it for a while. It's time I take matters into my own servos and do what's right."

"And you'll be doing that how?" asked First-Aid, curious about his answer.

"I'm going on the Xanthium as an electric specialists and combat medic. And I'm going to fight on the front lines and help those who need me on the spot," he said confidently.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less from you Jolt," smiled First-Aid. "As crazy as it sounds, I will support you. Go and avenge your friends."

* * *

**[07-07-13] _KTABay:_**_Everyone does not to stay the same personality all the time. We sometimes crack. That is why Jolt and First-Aid got into their argument. And I felt that it was appropriate for the medics to rant about their feelings about the war at this time. Place yourself in their position. The Autobots haven't heard anything from Optimus, and the All Spark could already be obtained by Meagtron, for all they know. I know I would feel abandoned and alone to fight on until another day. I would feel like it would be time to take action and move. So that's why I wrote about that, and I haven't seen any fanfictions write about this possibility of loneliness._

_Also, Jolt and Ricochet's history will be explained later. It'll also explain why Jolt has 'bi-polar' personalities and electric abilities. _

_Thanks for jumping of express 'Rising Spark' because it's going to be a wild ride. :D_

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**Prowl makes his statement that all Autobots must head to the stars in search for Optimus or the All Spark. Cybertron is no longer supportive, and they must leave their war torn homeland in search for something better or their enemies. Thundercracker also begins to lay his sinister plan to alter a Cybertronians body through surgical enhancements to make them the super hero he has always dreamed off...

_Much love, KTABay. _


	3. The Monsters at Our Door Part I

Chapter Title Credit:** Pacific Rim**

I hope Prowl isn't to OOC, but it's new ground for working on Flatline! I haven't read a single fanfiction with him yet, and he's just plan insane and evil in my book! And loves to do surgery and implants on his victims. Changing, altering, and adding parts. He would transform in to Hearse if he lived on Earth.

* * *

**Chapter III: The Monsters at Our Door Part I**

* * *

The Xanthium.

The cold sun of Cybertron was rising behind the magnificent ship. It looked like a metal bird, standing tall and proud in the yellow light, and you could plainly see why the Wreckers took such pride in their spacecraft. The ship itself was smooth and rounded with gleaming thick defense plates and orange-class fueled engine parts. Alien in design, it was, but with powerful thrusters and shielding to make up in its lack of offensive weapons. A fleet ship, a transport ship, a ship that would fly them through space until they reached…something.

But why did Jolt feel like he was running away?

The medic dropped his medical case at this feet and he looked around at his surroundings. Tyger Pax was still smoking in the distance and the cold sun's rays illuminated the twisted and dead remains of the city. The hexagonal structures above Tyger Pax had collapsed into the skyscrapers and highways, the resulting image reminded Jolt of the broken ribs of a picked clean organic carcass he had once helped examine with the science department. The city had been hit the hardest during the battle for the All Spark, and the Autobots were lucky enough to find a hidden base on the outskirts. Since Iacon was no longer inhabitable. Jolt would have called it a miracle for how long they have been able to survive, but he didn't really believe in miracles anymore.

The launch pad was wide and flat, and a wide-open target. But the skyscrapers and the wreckage in the streets around the launch pad shielded it from unwanted eyes. Also the magnetic disruptors on the rooftops messed up the Decepticon warships' and Seeker's sensors so badly, they avoided the area completely. This was the launch pad where the All Spark jettisoned off planet. Thick fuel lines snaked across the launch pad, and the nozzles attached to the fuel tanks of the spacecraft. The few spare drones on base checked the connections between the lines while the Autobots focused on loading up.

Roadbuster and Leadfoot were on the catwalks around the Xanthium, shouting profanities and spitting all over the place as they prepared the ship. Topspin shook his helm at his fellow Wreckers' behavior, sometimes they were _beyond _rude. The blue Wrecker vaulted the railing and dropped to the ground to move a giant black device out of range from the rocket's blast. The device was valuable, and having it reduced to a melting pile of scrap would only cause headaches.

Jolt looked behind him and he studied the only entrance and exit to the secluded launch pad. He wanted to be out there, looking for his friends and seeking his revenge on Thundercracker, but he had already made his decision to go with the Xanthium. Prowl had even given him the green light, so he couldn't back out. But he couldn't help himself when he felt like he was betraying their trust, and leaving his friends behind.

_Stop it Jolt, _he scolded himself. _You've made a commitment, and you'll have to follow through with it. Prowl promised he would send a unit of drones to look for them, and Prowl never breaks a promise. _

"Jolt, I want to wish you good luck."

The blue medic turned around to see First-Aid standing behind him. The red medic stepped forward and handed him a strange device. It looked like some kind of battery, but was more sleek and interconnected and the size of Jolt's forearm. There was a panel to display information on the side of the device and it read 'Empty' in Cybertronian.

"What's this?" asked the younger medic.

"It's an Emergency Power Generator and Energon Converter, or an EPGC, it's small, but it works. You might have heard about it, but only a few senior medics actually have one," said the quiet medic. He continued explaining at Jolt's raised optic ridge. "It's for situations where you're not around your medical kit or tools and you need the extra juice for… whatever. You're electric abilities will always keep it charged so it'll be ready whenever you need it. I redesigned it so that it would fit your frame and capabilities," First-Aid paused and smiled behind his facemask. "Consider it a departing gift."

Jolt stared at the medic, blue optics shuttering slowly. He then watched his surprise expression turn into gratitude in the reflection of First-Aid's visor.

"Thank you First-Aid. I know this will come in handy one day," he smiled and held the EPGC up into the light. Jolt then held it up to his left forearm and the paneling there opened and he slid the device in. The EPGC synced with his systems and a progress bar appeared at the side of his HUD and began to slowly creep forward. "It works."

Jolt's optics softened and he held a servo out to the medic. "Thanks First-Aid, I really appreciate it," First-Aid grabbed his servo and they shook hands. "'Till all are one."

"Be safe Jolt. Keep your crew alive, but always make sure you're functional first."

Jolt smiled, blue optics shining, at his friends caring statement. The medics saluted each other in a friendly manner, and First-Aid walked back to stand with Prowl and the rest of the officers that came to watch the launch.

_Be safe, old friend. _Thought Jolt as he watched First-Aid's retreating form.

"C'mon Jolt, we gotta go."

Jolt huffed at the silver front-liner for ruining the moment. Sideswipe was so pushy at times. He picked up his case and followed the mech to the catwalks where they would board.

…

Prowl watched the Xanthium's rockets pour off steam. The bunker they were in was safely tucked away from the launch pad and the few mechs that came to see the launch had crammed themselves into the small room. Bluestreak was at the terminal with a microphone to his mouth; he was on the PA system counting down, slowly and at a steady pace.

_3…2…1…**blast off!**_

Rocket fuel ignited and a wall of sound slammed against the bunker as the ground quaked and heat rolled. The air quivered and the noise thundered and crackled and it moved against their frames as if it was a real object. Prowl dimmed his audio receptors as the ground shaking rumbling continued to rise to higher decibels.

The Xanthium gained altitude and rose through the layered levels of the hexagonal rings in the sky. The spacecraft cleared the obstacles and the bunker cheered with the lift off! The Xanthium rocketed higher with pale yellow light shining against its hull and the black and blue expanse of space stretching above it. The nebula's light was dimmer against the sun's brightness, but the thin atmosphere still allowed it to bleed through.

The Autobots walked out and their necks craned into the sky to see the ship leave the atmosphere safely. The thundering sound of the rockets pounded in the air with a column of smoke behind it and the Xanthium quickly disappeared until it was just a speck. They hoped that none of the Decepticons noticed its departure, or it would be shot down like the Ark many cycles ago.

The Xanthium would travel faster than the usual transition pod, Prowl knew. That's why some of his best warriors were on board, so that they could be a first responding crew to any word from Optimus Prime. Speed was at the essence of their situation.

Prowl stood in the clearing smoke on the launch pad once the Xanthium had left his sensors. The choking substance now was a light fog and the shafts of sunlight that streamed through the skyscrapers made his spark spin funny. For once his logical centers were not the only ones sending information, but his emotional ones as well. There was nothing left here for them, he realized. Why stay when their enemy was leaving, and when they were struggling to survive on the little resources they had left? It was time for the Autobots to leave Cybertron and head to the stars. And Prowl _knew and understood_ that. After he discussed the issue with his officer, and a decision was made; they would join the search for the All Spark.

The white and black SiC opened a secured communication channel to all the Autobots left on Cybertron. He began with a calm voice, and soon it grew confident with his decision.

"_2,627 meta-cycles have passed since we have heard word from our respectable leader, Optimus Prime. The Prime left me in charge of our forces stationed here on Cybertron until he returned with the All Spark. It is logical to say, faltering hope has begun to settle in and it is time to take a new course of action. _

"_On this day, I declare it is time we join our Prime and begin to look to the stars for answers. To either end this war, to find resources, or to find the Cube._

"_Without a purpose in mind, we will run in circles and become slacked in our work and security. Allowing a perfect chance for the Decepticons to stage a tactical ambush and take our legions out. I can command you to leave, but you will be leaving behind all that you know. The choice is yours. If you accept, prepare your ships and ready your transition forms, gather supplies and lock down your outposts. Your orders have already been sent to your officer in charge. 'Till all are one, Prowl signing off."_

…

Thundercracker's lumbering, jagged, steel frame prowled down the halls of his base on a secluded moon system away from Cybertron. The lights embedded in the walls flashed on as he strode down the bronze halls with darkness just a few feet in front of him. A blood chilling smile pulled at his lip plates, revealing sharp-pointed teeth. Thundercracker was full of evil glee; he had finally caught some Autobots that would jumpstart creating his new soldier.

The Seeker marched into the operation room with five Payloads behind him. The dusty blue and single opticed droids carried his quarry for the prideful seeker. Each one of the Autobots were injured, from broken limbs to sparking joints and ripped lines; and each had stasis cuffs around their wrists to keep their frames immobile.

Flatline looked up from the dead protoform he was working on. The extra silver surgical hands stilled and green lubricants dripped as he stared at Thundercracker with suspicion. The mech never came in here with that smug of a smile on his face before.

The surgical specialist was black with silver attached appendages on his upper back and lower chest; they held an arsenal of lasers and helped him in his more 'delicate' work when performing an operation. His mouth always hung somewhat open due and thick large teeth on his lower jaw, gave they him the look of a skeleton's head. His ruby red optics was shield behind a clear operation visor and red accents decorated his shoulders and helm. Flatline was tall, and slightly hunched over wide shoulders, but he wasn't as tall as Thundercracker. He also considered himself more on the mad side of scientific studies.

Thundercracker was large and deadly. He had the grace of a trained hunter, but not the controlled emotions of an assassin. His shark like head was made of sharp angled blue and silver segments and his vermillion optics was filled with permanent rage. Thundercracker's pointed armor was cunning blue, like a poisonous blue frog, with orange and silver accents on his chest, upper arms, and lower legs. He also radiated a deep fear when he entered a room, and he enjoyed striking fear into the sparks of others.

"Thundercracker, I wasn't expecting you until later," said Flatline is his deep, almost snake-like voice.

"Enough with pleasantries, Flatline. I want you to begin experiment on our new," paused Thundercracker, looking for the correct term. "Specimen."

Flatline dropped the cold protoform on the table and turned to look what Thundercracker was mentioning. The seeker stepped to the side to let the Payloads drop their loads into the brigs around the Flatline's lair. The activated the energy field and orange beams of light shot across horizontally, a substitute for metal bars.

"Autobots?" asked Flatline in astonishment. "Alive ones at that," he muttered. Thundercracker nodded smugly, and he picked at his claws as if there was a scrap of metal between them.

"Caught them completely by surprise. They didn't stand a chance," Thundercracker turned to order his Payloads away and they left the room and the thick blast doors slid shut behind them. "I want you to start on my new breed of soldiers."

"And what do you have in mind?" asked Flatline as he examined the unconscious bots through the energy field.

"Figure out the secrets of the twins processor. Those idiots were not very good in battle. You can convince them that you're… _helping _them," Thundercracker motioned to the twins and Flatline had to hold down his shivering armor at the sound of his voice. Even though he's worked with Thundercracker for a long time, he still had the heebie-jeebies around him. "And for the other two… you're welcome to start the implants tonight.

"Keep me updated on your progress. I have another Autobot ship to hunt down."

Thundercracker turned to leave, and he casted a menacing look over his shoulder. "Do what you wish Flatline. But keep them online until I tell you so. And, go light on the sedatives."

Flatline watched the insane seeker make his exit through the blast doors. And the surgeon cackled to himself. That last comment sent spirals of glee flying through his spark. Finally he'd have some _fun_!

The black surgeon turned to start running scans on the stasis locked Autobots. Oh, he'd start his planning now. He would present Thundercracker with the soldier they have always dreamed about. He didn't care if it was wrong, or torturous, he just wanted results, and he wanted them _yesterday_.

* * *

_[**07-11-13] KTABay**: I could have made this a big long chapter. But I wanted to break it up and get it up here. Like the comment above. "The Monsters at Our Door" is a quote from Pacific Rim. (And I'm so excited to see an early showing tonight!) _

_If you haven't already noticed, I like to write my stories as if they were movies. I try to make sure everything is visualized to how I want you to see it. So, I hope you enjoy my writing style, because that's just who I am. Bear with me as I try writing what goes on in a characters head. O.o Not necessarily one of my strong suits._

_And what's that Jolt has? A **EPGC**? n.n There's a reason for why it's there! But that's **waaaaay** in the future!_

___2,627 meta-cycles is equivalent to about 93 years. According to a time chart I found, a meta-cycle is 13 months. 13x2627=34788 Divide by 365, and you get it. :D_

_**NEXT CHAPTER -The Monsters at Our Door Part II:**_** Flatline begins his implants on Ricochet and Ativii. And the twins are tricked into letting him get a look at their processors.**

_Reviews are much appreciated. And if you catch any mistakes, please tell me. I'm only 15 so I don't always catch them, even with help. :D_

_Much Love,_

_KeepingThemAtBay_

* * *

**Autobotgirl2234**: There's your answer! They are alive, but for how long...? Duh, duh, duh!


End file.
